Draconis
Personality History The ruthless General in command of Venus following the Neo-Sapian conquest. Draconis is second only to Phaeton in terms of cruelty. To enforce order on Venus and subjugate the Venusian Terrans, Draconis ordered the live stock gathered, and in many cases slaughtered, and the fields and farms burned to the ground. The surviving free terrans on Venus had all but starved to death by the time Exo-fleet made contact with them. From a military stand point, Draconis is no one's fool and greatly dislikes being kept in the dark for any reason. When Phaeton sent Lysander, Sulla and Enleal to Venus, Draconis was considerably interested in their workings. Sulla and Enleal made no effort to hide their work at restoring the GRAF Shield, which enraged Draconis because he knew the Exo-fleet scout teams would have seen the reactivation of the shield. What The Neo-megas had not told Draconis was that the shield was just a trap and that they had converted the entire dome of Vesta into a GRAF generator. When that defense of Venus failed, Draconis was forced to commit troops to itse defense. But the Neo-Sapian forces were too scattered to form an effective defense against the Planet-wide assault being sent forth by the Exo-fleet. Fearing the loss of Venus, Draconis brought Thrax to an underground section of Vesta and showed him several s. He instructed Thrax that if Vesta is lost, he was to come here and detonate the bombs. The battles continued and Draconis ultimately declared Vesta lost, instructing Thrax to carry out his orders. Draconis arrived in orbit and awaited confirmation that Vesta had been destroyed. When no confirmation came, Draconis was enraged that Thrax had disobeyed his orders. Before Draconis can do anything about it through, Phaeton arrived in his new flagship, the Olympus Mons IIand took command personally. Draconis saw this has his chance to gain power. A fact that was nearly jeopardized when Marsala, disguised has a Neo-Sapian pilot claimed to bring evidence that Draconis was plotting against Phaeton. With Able Squad launching an attack in the Olympus Mons II's engine compartment, Draconis did his best to convince Phaeton of his loyalty. Phaeton was unconvinced until he personally met J.T. Marsh in battle. Has the Resolute II pounded the Olympus Mons II with every thing it had, Draconis suggested they abandon ship to save Phaeton and Neo-Sapian order. As Phaeton and Draconis arrived at the gate to Creon's ship, two of Draconis' guards stepped out and kill Phaeton's guards. "A short while ago you called me a traitor. Apparently, you were right." Draconis declared as he left Phaeton to die with the Olympus Mons II. With Draconis's arrival on earth, he gloated that with Phaeton gone, he would become the new leader of the Neosapien Order. His jubilation prooved to be short lived, as Pheaton himself suddenly revealed that the Phaeton that was aboard the Olympus Mons II was a clone and it is revealed that Phaeton has a few clones of Draconis. The original Draconis is dragged away and presumably killed. Phaeton resurrected Draconis and assigned him to the Amazon under the watchful eye of one of Livia's agents, Medusa. Through Medusa's controlled dialogue to Draconis, it was revealed that this Draconis was no different from the original. He only served Phaeton to further his own ends. Phaeton ordered Draconis killed and sent out a squad of E-frame equipped Neo-lords to carry out the order. The Neo-lords killed Draconis over the Amazon basin. Draconis was resurrected for the last time for the defense of Phaeton City. While this one succeeds in helping capture J.T. Marsh, he is also killed in the ensuing fight at Phaeton City. Trivia *His name is based on Draco, the source of the word draconian. E-frames *MM-120 Interrogator E-Frame *AL-002 Troop Transport E-Frame Gallery Draconis.gif|Draconis official sketch Category:Neosapian